


Cradle Song

by sinnergy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Aged up Ciel Phantomhive, Ciel is 16, Ciel is impatient, Just a smutty drabble from Tumblr, Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Sebastian takes his time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnergy/pseuds/sinnergy
Summary: “Young master,” Sebastian has the gall to say, “it’s not yet time.”This demon doesn’t make any bloody sense. “What the fuck? Let me finish.”Sebastian smiles. “No.”Ciel blinks. “Shall I order you to do it?”“If you must fall to such lows, young master,” Sebastian says with a sigh. “That would be rather unrefined, wouldn’t it? Just like your pleasure…”
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	Cradle Song

**Author's Note:**

> For the SebaCiel Kinkmas in July Prompt 'Orgasm Control/Denial.' It's just smut, but I liked it enough that I thought it should have a permanent home on AO3.
> 
> Ciel is 16.

“Oh, fuck,” Ciel says. His hips twitch. Forward. In, _in_. He can’t even control them anymore. He’s almost there. “Oh, yes, I –”

Sebastian spits out his cock with a wet plop and settles back on his heels.

Ciel blinks down at him. Each blink corresponds to approximately one anguished inner cry of _what_?

One finally manages to make its way past his throat. “What?” He bucks his hips forward, aims for Sebastian’s mouth. “What are you doing?”

The demon places a hand on Ciel’s cock, gentle but firm, and decidedly _away_ from that hot mouth.

“Young master,” he has the gall to say, “it’s not yet time.”

This demon doesn’t make any bloody sense. “What the fuck? Let me finish.”

Sebastian smiles. “No.”

Ciel blinks. “Shall I _order_ you to do it?”

“If you must fall to such lows, young master,” Sebastian says with a sigh. “That would be rather unrefined, wouldn’t it? Just like your pleasure…”

“Save your analogies for someone who cares,” Ciel says. “And isn’t about to spill all over your face.”

“Ah. Manners.” Sebastian gives him a hard squeeze. “Now I’m even _less_ inclined to indulge you.”

“Ugh. Why must you be difficult now?” Ciel says, and is _mortified_. That was a whine. Definitely a whine. Fuck. He’s not a child anymore and the two of them have been doing this for months now; now is not the time to mentally revert to the voice of an eight-year old squealing for cookies. 

Reason, then. “Sebastian, we’re in the laundry room. This was supposed to be quick.”

“Not quite,” Sebastian says with a sigh. “ _You_ supposed it would be quick. Because you didn’t listen.”

And Ciel has no choice now. Does he? Sebastian still has his hand there; he can’t even give up and let himself get soft and go relieve himself in his bedroom. He could just leave, though. That’s certainly still an option, but also… not really an option.

Fuck. The demon has somehow managed to make Ciel get so used to his hand and mouth that it’s just too much of a letdown now to do it himself.

Negotiation it is. “What do you want?" 

Sebastian shuffles forward, fondles Ciel’s cock delicately, and suckles at the tip.

 _Hnn_. Better.

The demon looks obscene like this. Ciel’s angry red cock against his lips. Wet at the tip. Glistening in the dim light. Eyelashes fluttering. 

Sebastian has his lips lightly pressed against the tip. He rolls up his eyes to look at Ciel.

Those eyes. Too intense. Ciel gulps for air. 

"What do I want?” the demon repeats and closes his eyes. Thoughtfully. As if he didn’t have a prick in front of his face. As if this were normal. “Well.” His eyes fly open. “What I want is for you to quit being stubborn, close your eyes and let me make you come harder than you ever have before.”

“I –” Ciel shuts his mouth. Tries again. “I – well. That sounds reasonable.”

Sebastian flashes him another smile. Sharp and quick. 

Then his mouth is back all around him, and Ciel gasps.

Harder than ever before? _Hnn_. Oh. Oh, right. Now he remembers. Something about delaying climax to build up the pressure or something-something. It sounded interesting enough but suspiciously close to Sebastian’s speeches about proper nutrition and the aesthetics of food or some such, and Ciel has gotten very good over the years to tune him out, to nod along and fire off a list of stock phrases to fake attention while he was off in his head. Perhaps he’d been found out –

 _Ah_. Shit.

He can’t think of much else now. His hips surrender to instinct. He bucks, and again, but Sebastian keeps him in place with his hand just firmly enough that Ciel can’t push himself all the way in, and ah. Yes.

Ciel throws his head against the wall and bites his knuckles. His other hand buries itself in Sebastian’s hair. He pulls, and thrusts. Harshly.

Sebastian makes a choking sound. He stops. But then he’s _on_ Ciel again, firmer this time.

It doesn’t take long for Ciel to reach the edge again. His knees start to shake. He lets his head fall back, hard, against the wall. He bites harder on his knuckles.

Moans around them. “Oh. Oh, yes. Like that.” Tension in his thighs. His feet convulse, he raises himself on tiptoes. He’s shaking. “Almost,” he pants. “Keep going – yes. _Now_ –”

And Sebastian’s grip tightens around the base of his cock. And he squeezes. Hard.

And he’s – stopped. Preempted. Aborted. His body hardens all over and shakes with the pent-up tension. He can’t – it doesn’t – it’s right there and he can’t –

“You. You unholy son of a –”

“Hush,” Sebastian says. “It’s for your own good.”

“You’re – you’re _enjoying_ this.”

Sebastian smiles. “Oh? And is that so wrong? Good for me, good for you: the total value must be good. Simple. Only set theory. A basic axiom of mathematical logic.”

A number of different things to say in response to that come to Ciel’s mind. He shifts through them to find the ones that sound the least whiny and settles on, “You pretentious fuck.”

Sebastian still has his fingers squeezed around him. Blocking him. Bottling him up. His climax recedes. Curls back up into his body. Settles near his loins, stirred and angry. Sharp and hot. Frustration is a maddeningly dull tingle in his groin.

“My lord,” Sebastian says. His lips are bruised, but there’s a fire in his eyes. “I promise you, this will be better if you stop being an angry little boy. I’ll give you what you want. Soon. Very soon.”

And Ciel wants to protest, and he wants to fling some more insults at him, or maybe negotiate, or cajole, or flatter, he’ll bloody do anything at this point, but then Sebastian’s mouth is back, hot and wet and fucking delicious, moist velvet, and all thoughts scatter again.

He can’t see.

He can’t hear.

He falls. 

He can feel it, in his tailbone. He’s on the floor now, legs spread out uselessly to either side of Sebastian, and the demon has moved with him, bonelessly, fluidly, and he’s back at it again. Sucking on his cock like he’s supposed to. Good.

Good, good, good. Not good enough. Almost. Ah.

Something brushes against his face, his mouth. Sebastian’s gloved hand. A finger nudges against Ciel’s mouth. He opens it automatically. It’s not a choice. Instinct. Then there’s a finger in his mouth. It’s dry and it drags along Ciel’s tongue, the row of his teeth. 

He’s coming. Fuck, fuck, fuck, he’s coming –

He’s _not_. Cold air hits his skin again where Sebastian’s mouth was just seconds again. That tight, suffocating squeeze again. 

And Ciel bites down. Hard.

“ _Hnng_.” Sebastian’s hand twitches in Ciel’s mouth.

Ciel doesn’t let go. Bites down harder. Feels the bone between his teeth.

Sebastian yanks his hand out of Ciel’s mouth. Gives him a dark look.

Ciel swallows.

The grip of his hand is merciless.

He raises the other to his own mouth and bites into one fingertip. He slips off one glove. Black fingernails tinted faint orange in the light.

Ciel watches breathlessly. 

Sebastian brings the glove to Ciel’s flushed cock. Lets it trail along the full, quivering, angry length. Wraps it around him. Pulls on both ends. Hard.

Ciel gasps. “Oh shit. Oh shit, what are you –”

A rough yank. The glide of the cloth against his skin. Cutting off his blood. And he’s moving his hands and he’s tying a knot. A fucking knot.

Daring to look down, Ciel sees himself sprawled on the floor. Panting heavily. Sebastian hovering above him. Both hands free now, one braced against the floor between Ciel’s thighs, the other on his hip. And his own flushed cock, red, red, even redder against the white glove tied around the base.

Ciel can’t breathe. It’s too much. Way too much fucking much.

“Sebastian.” He presses out the word. His entire body is thrumming. Blocked. Churning water beats against a dam. He’s getting light-headed. “I must.”

“Young master,” Sebastian says. And smiles.

Ciel recoils.  
  
It’s ugly. Feral at the edge. “You may be able to convince me.”

Even like this, even brought to this state, shivering and stupid with need, Ciel understands.

“No.” It sounds weak even to himself. “I – I won’t. _Never_.”

“Oh?” Sebastian purrs. He leans in. He brings his heat with him. “You have been so impatient, though. And very unkind. Haven’t you?”

His hand is back on Ciel’s cock. Fingers digging into the head. Hard enough to hurt.

Ciel yelps. 

Sebastian leans in closer. “ _Haven’t_ you?”

“You said – it would be good – you promised.”

“I did not lie,” Sebastian said. His fingers dig in deeper. “It will be. But ah. I did not say you would enjoy every last second of it, did I?”

Ciel wants to fucking bite him. Tear him limb from limb like an animal.

Sebastian’s hand trails down. Gives him one long stroke.

“ _Hnng_.” He’s so on edge even this might be enough. “Just one more –”

“Say it.”

“Let me come.” He nearly screams it.

“Not that,“ Sebastian says. 

"Three times you almost made me –”

“Four,” Sebastian says. “Four times, young master.”

“And yet –”

“Indeed. Say it.”

“No.”

“It will be so good, my Lord,” Sebastian says. Soothingly now. His lips are by Ciel’s ears. “Once I let you release, you will see it all. The stars. Aquila. Aries. Canis Major –”

“ _Dog_.” Now he _does_ scream.

“Ah.” A low chuckle. “This won’t get you anywhere, today.”

 _I’ll just do it myself, oh God, oh God, I must_ , and he reaches down.

A bolt of a uniformed arm. Sebastian catches his wrist. Pins it against the wall, behind him, an awkward angle, and it hurts, and Ciel yelps, and kicks his feet, and he can’t, he can’t, he –

“Can’t.” He pants the words. “I –”

And the word is there. It’s in his throat. Just below his chin. Sits there, hard. As hard as his cock. A brick. It’s coming out. It’s coming. 

He won’t say it.

He says it.

“Please.”

It hangs in the air. Ciel seizes it. Rapes it.

“Please.” Sharp as the teeth of a chainsaw. Rough as a whetstone. “Please, you insolent dirt-puzzling bootlicking _whore_. Please, let me come. Please –”

And Sebastian smiles. And dives down.

A slide of cloth, and a rough stroke, and _oh yes hot wet good._

White.

Blinding white. An all-encompassing disc of it.

He can’t hear, can’t think. White. And it shatters.

There’s a scream. It must be him. He’s moving. Kicking. His hands. In Sebastian’s hair. Pulling. His hips are bucking. Upward. Into Sebastian’s mouth. Relief. He’s shaking. He pulls harder, pushes Sebastian down. Holds him there. A rhythmic wet squeeze around his cock. Three times. Four. Five. How? _How_?

He slumps against the wall. He bangs his head against it. It hurts. He barely feels it.

“Fuck.” His throat is raw, burned. “Holy…” He blinks. “I…”

Sebastian releases him, finally and sits back on his heels. He fishes a handkerchief from his breast pocket, dabs it at his mouth, then leaps to his feet.

Ciel blinks up at him. Everything is slow. Sedation in his limbs, in his mind. Thick as syrup, as molasses. He’s boneless and weightless and entirely fucking numb.

But something stirs in him still when he looks down the front of Sebastian’s uniform and sees the bulge. He stares at it.

Sebastian’s gaze follows Ciel’s eyes.

“Don’t even think about it,” Ciel says. “Not today. Not now.”

“My lord,” Sebastian says. “Believe me when I say I’m quite pleased already. As you should be. After I made good on my promise.” Lower: “I did, didn’t I?”

Ciel reaches down and tucks his soft cock back into his trousers. 

Reason seeps back into his brain.

Reason, and this: “I hate you.”

“Hmm. A somewhat hasty judgement, I daresay.” He reaches out a hand. It’s gloved again. When did he put his glove back on? Ciel can’t remember. His head is heavy. Time is slow, too slow.

He stares at the hand.

“Come now,” Sebastian says. 

Ciel exhales. He can barely manage the word. “No.”

“Of course.” Sebastian sighs. “ _That_ game is already over, isn’t it?”

“Don’t you do that again.” It sounds tired even to himself.

“Young master, what do you –”

“I swear.” Ciel’s mouth is dry. He scrounges up his last bits of energy. “If you pretend not to know what I mean, I’ll lock you in the cellar. For an entire night. You don’t sleep anyway, do you? You can fuck the rats. See how _they_ like this shit.”

“Hmm.” Sebastian says. And he sinks into a crouch. Level with Ciel’s face again. His fingers are on Ciel’s shoulders, ghost along his neck, straighten his collar. Quickly. Efficiently.

And then that hand is on his cheek, cups it lightly. A finger trails along Ciel’s lips, and it’s almost gentle.

Ciel wants to lean into it and close his eyes.

“You may find the price was very adequate indeed, young master,” he says. His voice is too near. That finger too soft on his chin when it curls below it. “A small price to pay, really, when dawn breaks golden on undisturbed sleep.”

Ciel holds his breath.

Sebastian waits. A moment. Two. Close enough to kiss.

They don’t kiss. Instead, Sebastian gets to his feet, and Ciel can breathe again.

“Come on now, young master. It’s dark outside.” Sebastian holds out his hand. “It’s time.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a reference to Brahms' Wiegenlied, a very famous German lullaby.
> 
> Thanks for reading! And check out the Kinkmas Event, if you haven't already -- [this tumblr](https://sebacielevents.tumblr.com/) has the collected works. And you can find me at [tumblr](https://sinnergism.tumblr.com/) here. I sometimes post drabbles that aren't posted here. Feel free to come say hi! 
> 
> Comments are loved.


End file.
